Foutue fierté
by Pendule
Summary: A quoi aurait pensé Sasuke en désertant Konoha s'il avait été amoureux de notre blond préféré ?


Yooo !

Voici mon premier écrit,

c'est un One-Shot sur les pensées qu'aurait pu avoir Sasuke après s'être échappé de Konoha s'il avait été amoureux de notre blond préféré.

Désolée pour les fautes, il y en aura sûrement.

Disclaimer : Naruto, Sasuke et leur univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama , j'ai beau faire des vœux autant de fois que je le peux, je ne vois toujours pas Gaara à ma porte !

Raiting : T, C'est assez cucul.

Fierté.

Sa respiration était hachée , parfois , un son à fendre l'âme s'échappait de sa gorge sèche .

Il était éreinté , il avait couru comme un dératé , toujours plus loin , plus vite , loin de tout .

Il était allongé dans une clairière entourée d'un bois épais qui , étrangement , laissait entrevoir le ciel à l'endroit ou il était étendu .

Des fleurs bleues se mêlaient à l'herbe grasse qui venait quelques fois éfleurer sa fine nuque qui reposait sur ce tapis verdâtre .

Un lac prônait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était , les reflets du soleil disparaissaient déjà de la surface troublée , laissant leurs place aux astres qui apparaissaient brouillés sur l'étendue d'eau .

Il pleuvait , les gouttes coulaient sur ses joues , se mêlant à d'autres , plus salées .

Elles s'infiltrait en lui , passant par tous ses pores .

Il n'avait pas froid pourtant , il n'avait pas chaud non plus , sa peau , elle , était d'une froideur comparable au marbre, et d'une pâleur effrayante , pour qui ne reconnaissait pas cette particularité au clans du jeune homme .

La clarté de sa peau était par endroit troublée par des entailles profonde , présente depuis peu .

Des mèches noir corbeaux encadraient son visage aux traits quasi androgyne , ils étaient par endroits poisseux , encore imbibé de sang .

Quelques fines mèches de cheveux reposaient devant deux orbes noir , deux gouffres dans lesquels on se perdait en un regard .

Son nez était aquilin .

Deux lèvres rose , légèrement pulpées créaient un contraste flagrant avec son teint livide .

Il releva le torse et s'assit en tailleur , recouvrant son visage de ses mains .

Il laissa échapper un grognement . Il n'avait pas mal , non , ses blessures n'étaient pas physiques . Non , mais , à l'intérieur par contre , au creux de ses reins , un organe se fessait , lui , sentir , il pulsait aléatoirement , comme si à chaque fin de battements il renonçait à recommencer .

Il souffrait comme jamais , son cœur était comme brisé , comme si une main de fer le broyait .

Il se haïssait , se blâmait , une sentence tournait et retournait dans sa tête , comme un refrain impossible à oublier .

Cette idée était d'autant plus blessante qu'elle ne s'avérait peut-être pas véridique .

Mais , son esprit tourmenté c'était enfoncé cette idée dans le crâne , tel Excalibur dans son rocher .

« Je l'ai trahis , il me hait .

Je l'ai abandonné pour me venger , il va m'oublier .

Je l'ai blessé , pourtant il est le seul que j'ai réellement aimé »

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que le flot de larme grossissait de plus belle .

Il était un lâche , un faible .

Foutue fierté, s'il avait eu un semblant d'idées claires il en aurait fait abstraction , mais non , il s'était enfui alors qu'il était inconscient , étendu sur le sol .

Qu'il s'en voulait , bon sang ce qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul .

Il était blessé , peut-être gravement .

Il était en danger , seul sous ces deux imposantes statues de pierre .

Il avait pu reposer son front contre le sien pendant quelques instants .

Quelques secondes , les plus dures de sa vie .

Ho qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes , juste le temps d'un baiser , juste pour se dire au revoir , et non Adieu .

Il avait tellement luté , il s'était battu contre lui même pour partir , c'était le visage à demi paisible du blond qui l'avait convaincu .

Et puis , après tout , le blond n'avait pas besoin de lui , il vivrait mieux sans lui .

«Et de toute façon je ne lui apporterait que des ennuis si je reste auprès de lui », s'était-il dit.

Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Et puis c'était aussi de la faute du blond s'il c'était enfui , après tout , le voir faire les yeux doux à Sakura le blessait de plus en plus chaque jour .

Et le regard amourachée qu'Hinata avait quand elle observait Naruto ne fessait qu'empirer les choses .

Alors , oui , il était parti .

Parti pour tuer son frère , Itachi .

Il le tuerait ,de ses propres mains , et sans l'aide de personne .

Orochimaru pourrait toujours se trouver un autre sou-fifre !

Sasuke balança sa tête vers le ciel , puis se leva et observa les lieux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir.

L'endroit semblait parfait pour passer la nuit , voir quelques jours .

Il s'approcha de l'étendue d'eau , la pluie ne tombait plus , cessant de relier la voûte céleste au sol . Il observa son reflet dans le lac , seule une ombre apparue .

« Tient , la Lune à bien choisie son moment pour se cacher » Pensa t'il , un sourire triste , et désespéré barrant son visage .

Il s'écarta du lac et tituba pour aller s'allonger sous un arbre , à l'abri d'une potentielle averse .

Il bascula vers le sol avant d'atteindre son but , épuisé .

Ses yeux papillonnèrent , le visage souriant de son blond apparu devant lui , avant de se dissoudre . « MON» blond ? Ah , j'aimerais bien , ouai .»lança t'il , tandis que sa voix commençait à se briser en entamant se deuxième phrase .

« Naruto , pardonne moi .

Je suis tellement désolé , gomen , gomen .

Naruto , je …»

Ses paupières se refermèrent avant qu'il ai pu terminer sa phrase , sombrant dans les bras de Morphée .

Une larme roula au creux de son œil , formant le contour de son nez .

Elle traça un faible sillon sur la peau pâle , frôla la commissure des fines lèvres et fini par s'écraser au sol , disparaissant parmi les brins d'herbe .

Voilà , c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous à plu , n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews , ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sasuke: Attend, j'ai l'air d'un faible dans ton One-shot !

Chiyuki: Moi je te préfère comme ça !

Sasuke: Je me vengerais.

Chiyuki: J'en attend pas moins de toi ! ***Pars chercher Gaara pour lui faire un calin***

**FIN ! **


End file.
